A cousin's help
by SilverWolf073
Summary: Naruto retold from the beginning, but this time Naruto has a cousin that can help him out.


My first attement at an actual story. Sorry if there are a lot of gramatial mistakes.

I Don't own naruto

A small boy with blond hair sat alone crying in a dark street corner, his body covered in bruises. He was pressed up against two interesting walls. His clothes a tattered mess, the only things hiding him from prying eyes were the darkness and the garbage pile he was currently laying in. What a way to spend your fifth birthday. While most children got presents and well wishes from there closest family and friends, he got a angry mob trying to kill him. The worst part was he didn't even know what he had done wrong in the first place. He had tried many times to not really caring whether he had done anything wrong or not he just wanted them to leave him alone. He would give anything just to have someone who seemed to care about him. His thoughts turned to the third Hokage, and a small smile started to form. Well he did care somewhat at least, he helped him out where he could. His stomich let go a grumble, he hadn't eaten all day he needed to find something to eat. He cautiously started to move out of his hiding spot, as he approached the edge of the ally he pulled out a broken price of mirror he had found amount the garbage. He tried to use it to peer around down the street without having to full leave the security of the darkness, but was finding it difficult. After a few minutes he got the hang of it a felling satisfied that there wasn't anyone around to attack him he went out in search of food. The problem was with out the third with him few would sell him food and those that did were expensive. He was trying walking around trying to find one of the stores that would sell him something when a strange noise stopped him. He waited a few seconds before he realized what he had heard, a sound he knew all to well crying. He had to help, however he could, he rain following the sound a task he found easier then he hand expected. The sound began to grow louder so he picked up his pace finally coming to a small clearing in the woods. He saw a group of four older boys easily around ten, sorounding a girl about the same age with tears coming from her eyes. He wasn't sure what to do what could he do his body froze up. He watched as the scene continued to unfold before him.

"It's your whore of a mothers fault my brother died" screamed one boy

The others seemed to node to his comments smiling. The girl broke into convulsive sobs. The blond hired boy's first tightened in anger, he never experted anger this way something about seeing the girl crying seemed to pull out the same felling as when he was being beaten.

"She was just a worthless kunochi, if my brothers team had a proper sensi he would still be alive but no he had your whore mother, she probably enjoyed what they did to her. Grab her I think we should teach her a lesson." With two of the boys grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feat. The leader began to beat the girl.

That pushed the blond over the edge. 'I could sand by and let them do this to her, not after all the times the villigers did this to me' he thought to him self as he dashed of towards the boy that seemed to by the groups leader.

The groups "leader" was enjoying himself. He was getting ready to hit her again when he was stopped mid attack by a punch to his face. He turned to look to see who had hit him and his eyes went wide with fear. His parents had told him about the demon boy, and that he should run away if he was ever confronted by him. "Demon!" he screamed tying to hid the fear that his voice held. His friends soon knew what he was shouting about. They looked to their leader for instructions on what to do, their eyes filled with fear. "He must have smelt her whore blood, throw him the girl and run!" their leader shouted out. Not giving it a second thought the shoved the girl towards him a bolted off in all directions. The girl feel at the feat of the boy tears still running through her eyes, she didn't move she was scarred. She didn't know what this new presnce had in store for he but she didn't think that she wanted to know. She lied their trembling waiting for whatever was going to come, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked

She looked up and so gentle blue eyes looking at her with concern, as she took in his appearance she noticed that he couldn't be older than six. How could this boy be the one who had scarred her assailants away. She saw his other hand held out to help he up, but she still wasn't sure if she should trust him our not.

"It's alright I won't hurt you" he said gently

She couldn't figure out why but something told her she could trust in him. She took his hand and stood up slowly, a little shakeyy at first but once she was standing she felt better. She look at the boy who had saved her he looked worse off than she did, he was covered in bruises, his clothes were ripped in several different places, dried blood stains outlined many of the tears. She didn't know why someone would help her, much less this young stranger.

"Thank you" she sad softly trying give him a small smile

"Your welcome" he said gently smilling at her. He took a good look at her she was rather cute dark brown hair, brown eyes. She stood mabye a foot taller than him.

"I'm Ayame, what's your's?"

"Naruto..." the color draid from his face, he know what was going to happen now, she was going run just like everyone else.

"Well Naruto is there any thing I can to to thank you for saving me?" she asked him a genuine smile starting to form.

To say that Naruto was shocked would have been an understatment, she wasn't scarred, she wasn't running away and she was still being nice, it almost seemed to good to be ture.

"Thanks but therre isn't..." he was cut of betraed by his own stomich that chose now to vioce it's need to be filled.

Ayame laughed lightly imeadtily relizing what was making that noise "I know where we can get some food, it will be my treat to thank you for saving me."

She grabbed Naruto by the hand and starting to drag him off before he could protest.

As she lead him down the streets Naruto was becoming increasingly worried about what would happen. Would he get attacked again, would she be attacked as well for being with him. He quickly began to worry about the safty of his compaian as they were now in the center of town. We would be luckey if we made it to whereever were going, and if we do make it there will the even serve me. The more he thought the more he found himself trying to come up with some excuse to get away. He had finnaly meet someone besides the third who didn't hate him and he didn't what to lose that. Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice what was going on around him.

"We're here she said" she smiled brightly at him.

He looked up to see where she had taken him, it was a small stall style resturant with a sign that said Ichiraku Ramen. He wasn't sure what type of food ramen was, but the place didn't seem that busy. Ayaume quickly dissapered into the back of the shop. Naruto looked aruond, there was only one coustmer sitting there, Naruto reconized him as ANBU, he had seen him in the Hokage's office on a few occasions the old man called him coyote. He had always tread Naruto kindly. Though he wasen't sure why.

"Good afternoon Coyote-sempai" Naruto greated

"Now, now, Naruto, were not in the Hokage's office no need to be so foramal. Out here you can just call me Coyote."

'"Good aftrnoon coyote" Naruto said.

"good afternoon naruto, see that feels better dosen't it" he seemed as though he was smileing behind his mask. Naruto nodded, as he saw Ayame coming out of the back draging an older man with her.

"Come on dad i want you to meet him" Ayame came back out draging out her father, teuchi.

"I'm comming, So where is the brave young man who saved my daugh..." As teuchi saw Naruto the color drained from his face... 'of all the people that it could have been it had to be him'

After Naruto had finnished his meal he began to walk home, a smile on his face. He had made a friend and found another adult that didn't hate him, it felt nice getting to eat fresh food for once. A sudden noise behind him told him he was being followed. He turrned around quickly trying to see his persures but saw nobody there. Thinking that he had simply heard something he started to continue home. Sometime had passed by before he again thought he herd something behind him, but again when he looked behind him, he saw nothing. His mind began to race, something had to be following him but what he handn't seen anyone following him. He began to pick up his pace, slowly increasing till he was almost running. He saw it, a narrow allyway, it would be risky but he could mabye find out if he was or wasen't being followed. Now! he thought as he quickly dartend down the ally after a frew steps he quickly turned around... but still nothing.

'mabye it was just my imagination' he sighed as he begain to relax. He begain to turn around and that's when he saw the masked ANBU from the raman bar standing before him. Fear began to shoot through his body, he tried to move away but stummbled over his own feet, causing him to fall to the ground. 'why... why is an ANBU follwoing me, what did i do now' he thought to him self as his mind began to race to find the answers to his questions. The ANBU standing before him looked down at him and much to Naruto's suprize he offerd him a hand. Naruto cautiosly took the outstreched hand not sure what to think, the ANBU's actions only seemed to bring more questions to his mind. He looked at the ANBU before him, with the confusion ever apperent in his eye's.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to startle you" the ANBU said, 'so it's a guy' Naruto noted to himself. "Though I must admit that wasn't a half bad plan you had running into the ally" he said with a slight warmth to his voice.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing bad I assure you, I couldn't help but over hear what you did for that young girl. A noble act, follish but noble none the less. But it made me wonder, with the way most people treat you, why would you stick your neck out for someone, when it could have ended badly for you? Did you know those boys were in the ninja accadmey? What could you have done if they decided to attack you?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before anserwing "No i didn't know that they were in the accadmey, if they came after me i would have led them away from her so she could have escapted, and as for why i helped her, it's beacuse i don't like to see anyone being treaded the way i am, she didn't deserve it." sadness emmenting from his voice as he spok.

"Is that so, so are you going to go to the accadmey when you're old enough?" the ANBU asked plainly

"Yes so i can get stronger, so i can become the strongest ninja in kohan" Naruto said the sadness still in his voice

"And what will you do with that strenght, hurt the boys who attacked that girl, punish those who have wronged you?" the ANBU'S voice was growing more hostal as he spoke.

"NO!" naruto shouted his voice filled with determination, "They were wrong but i would be no better than them if i went after them like that, I don't know why the villigeres hate me but i'll make them see me and respet me by becoming the strogest ninja and earn the title of hokage. I'll become stronger than all the hokages before me!" the determination never leving his voice.

The ANBU could see the fire in the young boy's eyes, and the truth in his hear. 'he ment every word' he said smileing behind his mask. "Well than I'm sorry for douting you"

Naruto smiled and nodded "don't worry about it... um... mr. anbu" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks I'll see you around Naruto" and with that the Anbu was gone.

A.N.

Slow going chapter but it's going to set up the changes im going to make. The thing with Ayame is there beacuse i've always wondered why Teuchi is always so nice to Naruto, I just felt that there should be a reason so I used them as part of things. Sorry that I don't describe certan people that apper in this chapter they are either, not going to apper again or are in the story so you should be fimilar with what they look like(if you cant rember go to naruto wiki) or they will be described later, when more attention would be paid to them.

Good, bad, show's promice let me know what you think. the more info you give me the better job i can do fix the problems and keep what you like. YOU SUCK THIS STORY SUCKS and things of a simmilar nature don't tell me whats wrong YOU SUCK BECAUSE XYZ or THIS STORY SUCKS BECAUSE OF XYZ is alot more useful to me.


End file.
